


Spies and Specters

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: As a scout, Bumblebee is often first on a planet. He doesn't usually get to make First Contact, though...





	1. Chapter 1

_”Bumblebee, status report.”_

Bumblebee blinked at the purple spherical creature in front of him. The creature blinked back and then its mouth opened wide in what looked like a fangy grin.

“Well, Jazz, I was winning some kind of staring contest with a local animal but I lost when you commed.”

_”C’mon Bee, get serious! We ain't got time for playing with critters when we need supplies!”_

“Believe me, boss, it's not playing. I watched one of these things wreak an awful lot of havoc in town today.” The purple creature made a high pitched noise, clearly proud of its accomplishment and the yellow mech’s recognition. “Some of the locals even seemed afraid of it.”

 _”Fine, you ain't playing. What about the locals? Are the long distance scans accurate? And the signals we picked up?”_ Jazz sounded tired, and Bumblebee wondered which officer had chewed his plating this time trying to get faster results.

“Yeah, so far everything seems pretty shiny. The locals are friendly to each other, they’re really helpful--especially if you're one of the animal trainers--and they don't seem like they're living under an oppressive regime. And the animals are a lot more intelligent than we thought; they seem to be a lot more like partners living in a symbiotic relationship than master and slave.”

_”So you think they'll be all right with us setting down and using their star to recharge the batteries and make some energon?”_

“Yeah, I do.” The spherical creature chirred at him sharply as he spoke, clearly growing tired of being ignored. “Jazz, I gotta go. The native is getting restless.”

_”Be careful, Bee. I can't have Ratch on the ground for at least another full solar cycle.”_

“Believe me, I will.” He looked back at the purple creature and sighed. “All right, I'm all yours again.”

The creature made another high-pitched happy noise, then darted underneath him, to snuggle between his chest plate and the ground he was laying on.


	2. Chapter 2

There was another of the purple creatures hovering over the grass when Bumblebee came up out of his recharge cycle. It was making noises--speaking, definitely speaking some sort of language--at “his” animal and it definitely seemed upset about something. 

Bee watched quietly, comparing the small differences between the two creatures as he recorded their speech. They were easier to tell apart in the slowly brightening light; the new animal was larger, darker and had a more solid looking vapor cloud hovering around it. His friend was small and light, with a wispy vapor cloud that was almost invisible in the light.

When the sun finally peeked over the hills and bathed the grass in enough that he wouldn't be able to hide there for the day, Bumblebee stood up, attracting the creatures’ attention. “I gotta go. I can't let the villagers find me out here until the rest of my team arrives.”

The two creatures conversed for a few seconds longer, then his new friend floated back over to him with a triumphant cry. The yellow mech had the impression that the little creature had just won some kind of argument. 

“You're keeping me, huh?” Bumblebee reached out to pat the sphere that made up the creature’s body and was surprised when it action was allowed. “Well, all right, but I still have to find some place to hide out for a while.”

The creature chirred at him for a moment before flying away a few meters. Then it chirred again before flying a few more.

“Okay, I'm coming.” The scout glanced back toward the town to make sure no one was watching, then followed his friend into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey! I know that Gastly!”

The crowd gathered around the Autobots fell silent at the boy’s shout. Bumblebee cringed in embarrassment as Optimus turned to see what was causing the commotion just in time to see the purple creature--Gastly, apparently--dash behind him and hide.

Undaunted by the attention he had attracted, the young villager continued. “That's the Gastly that stole my sister’s Ponyta toy!”

“And tore up my shop!” An older woman added.

“And released all the fish in my nets!” A white haired man chimed in.

“He's been really well behaved since I met him,” Bumblebee replied weakly.

“Are you his trainer now?” The boy asked.

“Well, I'm not really sure what that entails.” The yellow mech looked at Optimus, who was nodding slightly, and at Jazz who was gesturing for him to keep talking. “I met him in the field outside town, and we became friends. I don't think that's really what you mean, though.”

“Nope! To train him, you've gotta take him into battle and teach him moves and stuff!” The boy grinned. “C’mon! I'll teach you while the grown-ups talk!”

“All right.” Bumblebee returned the grin nervously. Gastly really had been on his best behavior, but he had seen some of the other creatures of his species do awful damage to the town and he really hoped Gastly wouldn't decide to do the same. _”I’ll let you know what I learn, boss.”_

 _”Don't do anything stupid just cause Ratch is here now.”_ Jazz grinned brightly at him as he closed the comm line.


	4. Chapter 4

“What's it like being from another planet?” 

Bumblebee did his best not to sigh at the innocently asked question. He knew the child meant well, and that she had no idea how many times a day he was asked it. “Well, it's a lot like being from this planet. It's where I'm from, so it's just normal.”

“Do you have Pokémon on your planet?” The girl trotted along beside him quickly, almost running to keep up with him as he walked.

“No. My planet, Cybertron, doesn't have any air for them to breathe or food for them to eat.” 

“But then how did you become friends with that Gastly so fast?”

Bee stopped walking in surprise. The next question in that chain was always about what they ate or breathed, and had been since Optimus had negotiated an agreement that allowed them to stay for a while. “Um, I dunno. He just sort of adopted me I guess. I'm not sure why he likes me so much.”

“That's cool.” The girl grinned. “I'm Angie. You're Bumblebee, right?” 

“That's right. Nice to meet you, Angie.”

“I've never battled against a ghost type before,” Angie said with a grin. “You wanna train against my Pichu?”

“I can't right now,” the yellow mech said. “Gastly got hurt on the way here, so we're on our way to the Pokémon Center.”

“Maybe later, then.” Angie's grin didn't fade. “Take care of your friend, and come find me at the house with the green roof if you change your mind!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, mister trainer!” Bumblebee turned when he heard the boy call out, though he didn't actually expect the child to be waving at him. But the boy was waving at him and smiling brightly. “Hi, mister!”

“Hi!” Bee replied. Quickly, he crossed the grass so that the young human didn't have to shout at him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Gosh, mister, I hope so. My Smoochum got knocked out when we were fighting a tough Fearow and I don't have a revive for her. Can you and Gastly walk us back to town safely?”

Bumblebee sighed at his friend for escaping his pokeball again while Gastly chirred happily. Then he smiled at the boy. “Sure, we can do that. We weren't on our way to anyplace special.”

“Great, thanks!” The boy reached down and scooped up the bag by his feet and slung the strap over his shoulder. “I'm Carey, by the way, and my Smoochum is Missy.”

“I'm Bumblebee, and Gastly doesn't have a nickname.”

“That’s okay. Not every pokemon does. You might think of something later.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Bumblebee looked around the small clearing. “So, which way back to your town?”

Carey pointed to the trail to their left. “Down that way. There’s a lot of tall grass once we get off the dirt path, though. That’s why we needed someone to walk with.”

“Is the tall grass really that dangerous?”

“It can be.” The boy started walking, seeming to be completely unafraid. “It’s mostly spearow and pikachu here, but sometimes that’s enough.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Bumblebee followed, confident that Gastly wouldn’t be far behind. “So what would have happened if I hadn’t come along to help you out?”

“My dad would have come to find me with his Arcanine, but that would have been _hours_ from now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee came out of recharge to Gastly, hovering over him and hissing a threat at someone, or something, that had entered the small cave they had taken shelter in when the storm started. Wearily, he sat up and nudged the ghost out of his line of sight. 

“Take it easy, Gastly.” The yellow mech peered toward the mouth of the cave and blinked in surprise when he saw another ghost floating there. 

_Shuppet,_ His pokedex informed him when he pulled it out. _The Puppet Pokémon. It grows by absorbing anger and various other negative emotions._

“Huh. Well, if that’s really how it grows, You should probably calm down.” Bumblebee ran his fingers through the wisps of Gastly’s outer cloud. “Besides, it looks just as wet and unhappy as we are.”

The Shuppet made a miserable sound, obviously agreeing with the minibot. Gastly hissed again.

“Oh come on. Just let him stay and dry out. What’s the worst that could happen?”


End file.
